Sakura petals
by fallenwings13
Summary: Have you seen cherry blossom yet? If not, then you need to see it... For Mihara Kei, the scenery of cherry blossom is perfect, and of course it would be more perfect if someone watching together with her. What if the prodigy have a plan for that?


The season had fades…

When the time is come, the cherry tree has blossom…

--Sakura petals--

A girl walked toward her school, Seishun Gakuen. She walked between the cherry trees that blossomed beautifully. The long black hair girl gazed upon one of the trees and smiled peacefully.

"What a beautiful sight," She mumbled, "I don't need to regret waking up earlier than usual." She held her hairs softly when the wind struck on her. But her pink ribbon swirled away by the wind.

The ribbon flew to one of the cherry tree's branches and stuck there. Of course, for the 150 cm height girl was not possible to reach the big tree. She jumped once and her hand doesn't reach her pink ribbon yet.

"This is not good," She pouted. Mihara Kei began to jump higher and tried more than 20 times jumping toward the branch. She stopped and knelt down in depressed. The wind became strong and rushed her hair to the side.

"In trouble?"

A voice reached to Kei that knelt down in depressed. She looked up immediately and stared to the figure in distant.

"Sort of," Kei muttered as she stood up and held her hair softly while looking at the figure. She pointed her pink ribbon that stuck on the branches, "See?"

The wavy brown-haired boy gave a low chuckled as he walked toward the branches and picked the pink ribbon easily.

"Here"

Kei looked at him who easily picked her ribbon, "Thank you," she said as she tied her ribbon on her hair half up and left half down.

"Are you first year?" He asked out-of-blue.

After Kei finished her tiding hair, she lifted her face and looked at him, "I'm Mihara Kei, and yes, I'm first year." Kei said as she took her bag and began to leave.

"I'm…"

"Fuji Syuusuke, third year who become a prodigy in tennis," Kei interrupted as she brushed her skirt, "The girls in my class always talking about you." Kei smiled toward him.

He chuckled lightly, "Looks like there's no need for me to say." He smiled.

"Are you here to see the cherry blossom?" Kei asked as she fixed her gaze toward the trees that lined up. Kei stole a glanced toward the boy who was in a short distance with her. He looks normal than I heard, Kei thought before she glanced to her watch, "Ah! It's time…" Kei muttered. She walked passed the boy, "Bye, bye." Kei bid as she ran toward the school not too far from the row of cherry trees.

The wavy brown-haired boy stared at the retreating girl until she was completely out of sight. He smiled and walked quietly to the school.

The school started with bell and it was the short break time been waited by all student who tired of the two sessions in the morning.

"Mihara-chan! Have you heard yet?!" A cheerful voice heard by the long black hair girl that sat next to window.

Kei looked toward the pink ponytail girl softly and always listened to the cheerful voice that surrounded her. Almost everyday, the girls that surrounded her talked about the boys, gossiping and planning for going out after school. Kei was likely not a type to talk unnecessary things, such as… Love

"Ne, Mihara-chan! Are you listening?!" She said as she snapped Kei out of her blank.

Kei laughed softly, "Yeah, I'm listening…" Kei muttered as she had her face rested on her elbows, "So, what will you do?"

"I'm going to confess!" The cheerful tone suddenly became hyper.

Kei smiled, "Good luck then." Kei said as she stood up, "I'm going in a few." Kei walked as she waved her hand toward the girls who only gossiping all the time.

After Kei out of the class she walked downstairs and to the cafeteria.

"One sandwich and one strawberry roll bread please." Kei ordered toward the old women who sell breads. Luckily it was short break time; so the students weren't crowding the place. She took the bread and gave the same amount of money toward the women.

I'm going to eat this at lunch time outside. Kei thought happily as she walked to her classroom.

"Mihara-chan!" A loud voice echoed in the corridor where Kei was walking.

Kei turned around to see who was calling her and she smiled, "Ah, Momo-senpai."

The spiky hair second year boy stood in front of Kei, "Do you want to see the regulars practicing after school?!" He asked happily.

Kei chuckled, "When the day you defeat your captain." Kei replied.

"That's impossible!!!" Momo whined, "Hee…Are you busy after school?!"

Kei stared with her amber eyes, "Maybe," Kei smiled, "I'll see you around, Momo-senpai." Kei waved him and walked away toward her class.

Momoshiro stared the girl with pink ribbon walked away. He let out a small sigh.

"Momo!" A voice called the spiky hair boy.

Momoshiro turned around and found two upper-class students that he famiKeir with, "Kikumaru-senpai! Fuji-senpai!" He greeted with happy face.

Kikumaru Eiji threw his one hand around Momo and choked him hard, "Who are you looking at???" He smiled cheekily.

The prodigy gave a smile toward the spiky haired-boy.

A blush crept across Momo's face, "She's my friend in first year!" He quickly defended.

Kikumaru began to ask, "Who?? Who?? A first year student ehh?!"

"Yeah," Momo replied as he walked with his senpai, "Her name is Mihara Kei!"

Kikumaru stared Momo who seemed happy talking about her, so he grinned lightly, "Ohh so, you like her aren't you?!"

"No! We're only friend!!" Momo let out a sigh, "I already rejected, so we're only a FRIEND!" He said quickly changed to cheerful smile.

"Hoo!! I didn't know that!!" Kikumaru shocked, "When?!! Where??! How??!"

Fuji still smiling, but he was curious with his kohai for the moment.

Momo scratched his hair a little, "It's about 6 months ago actually, when she asked me to help her assignment, and suddenly I blurt out that I like her. She was giggling and then she only said…"

"I like you too, no…. I like all human actually."

"Well, it's pretty confusing words but, in short we only can be a friend!" Momo added with cheerful smile on his face.

Kikumaru encouraged him with a poke on his back, "Don't worry you'll find another girls!!" He cheered.

"Yeah!!" Momo agreed.

Fuji was listening as he smiled. What an interesting girl, He thought.

Interesting indeed, Mihara Kei.

Kei went to class and took a seat. She straightly looked at the trees that seen from the window next to her.

I'm definitely looking forward to it.

She smiled when the teacher came to class, signaled the student to pay attention for the sessions that going to start right away.

Four sessions went passed in 3 hours. The lunch time had come and the student rushed up toward the cafeteria located on the third year's floor. At Kei's side, she still on her desk watching the trees blew by the wind and she realized that the class was empty. She stood up as she took her breads and walked away.

"Finally, I can go there…" Kei mumbled as she leaved the class, "I think I pick some of the petals…" Kei looked at the window as she muttered, without looking who was in front of her.

Bang!

""……………..""

"Sorry…" Kei said as she picked her bread on the floor, "I didn't look." Kei stood up and brushed her skirt off from the dust.

"It's okay," a soft voice replied.

Kei quickly looked up and found the prodigy who she bumped with. Kei smiled, "Oh isn't the prodigy," Kei said. She bid him good-bye and walked passed him with a happy humming that only she could hear.

The prodigy curved his lips as he looked her figure that walked away after bumping her.

Kei found herself standing on the road with the cherry blossomed row on the side again and she really liked being there, as if the petals had given some magic on her. She quickly searched for a good place to enjoy her lunch by looking the scenery of falling petals. She decided to lean on one of the trees that could hide her figure and began to eat there pleasantly.

This is what I call…. A real peaceful day.

"I like you! Can you go out with me?!" A cheerful voice but it was nervous sounded.

Kei familiar with this voice, and she knew who she was, not only the girl, but the one who she confessed with and where they did it. It was right behind the place where Kei took place.

What a good place to confess, but I wonder is it good time? This doesn't make my day peaceful at all; Kei thought as she still quiet in the place and she don't have any choice but overheard the conversation.

"Thank you, but I can't go out with you." A weak voice sounded, it was the prodigy's voice that Kei thought was. And it was true, the prodigy stood across the girl who confessed nervously at him. He was smiling, a wry smile shown on him.

Kei felt a little tingling on her back when he rejected the girl softly.

What is this feeling?

"Why?! Did you already have someone you like??!" She insisted to ask, with sniffling. Her teary eyes looked at the boy's face sharply and don't want her question unanswered.

He looked at the cherry blossom and chuckled lightly, "Well, it seems I have." He replied.

The girl bowed rapidly and ran away from the place. She was crying and the boy stood there left behind.

Is that you call an answer? Kei thought as she couldn't hold her chuckles. Of course someone had noticed that Kei was sitting there and he was likely interrupting her enjoyment.

"So, prodigy, a day with a girl's broken heart, what do you think?" Kei asked softly, without wanting her sarcastic question visible. Her eyes attached only to the cherry blossomed trees.

Fuji walked toward the place where Kei sat. He leaned on the same tree beside Kei and stared to the cherry blossom trees, "Well, I'm more curious about why you are here."

Kei gave a low chuckle, "I've been sitting here for quite awhile, so it's not my fault to hear that." Kei said as she bit her sandwich a little.

He chuckled softly, "I wonder," He began to speak, "What is exactly your type of boys that can stay by your side."

Kei stopped moving. She looked up and faced the prodigy. She laughed weakly, "Well, that is a good question…" Kei muttered. She stood up after she finished her bread and adjust her face angle with the prodigy, "That is a question that boys need to think—not girls." Kei touched her lips and began to walk away.

"Wait," The prodigy walked to her front. He offered one petal of cherry tree, "A small gift for you." He said with his trademark smile.

Kei looked a bit puzzled. "Well, I thank you for that." Kei said as she took the petal from his hand and put it on her chest pocket. Kei walked away after she bid him goodbye.

"I see…" Fuji smiled upon the retreating girl.

In Kei's class...

"Mihara-chan!!" A sniffled heard by Kei who still gazing toward the cherry blossomed outside the window.

Kei simply smile wryly at her, "That doesn't hear to be a good news."

"He dumped me!!" She cried softly, "He said that he had someone already!!" She complaint as the other girls cheered her by patting her back and head.

Kei didn't comment the last sentence from the girl who been dumped by the prodigy. She smiled a little and caressed the girl's head softly, "It only matter of time, if you fall in love again with someone else…" Kei muttered.

The pink pigtailed girl gave a puzzled look and cute eyes toward Kei. The long black hair girl began to chuckle a little. The others girls amused.

Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…

The school ended as the students went home or either working on their club. But for Kei, there was no way she could stop looking at the cherry blossom trees that lined up when she walked home.

"Another good view," Kei mumbled softly as she held her hair back when she walked slowly beside the cherry blossomed, "It's rather a pity if this season goes away…" Kei looked paled.

"It won't." A voice reached Kei's ear and quickly Kei turned slightly her figure.

"Any particular reason for that?" Kei asked as she smiled weakly.

The brown wavy hair boy walked closer toward Kei and adjusted his face to Kei's. "Curious?" He whispered

Kei stepped aside to avoid, "If I am?"

"You need to answer my former question first."

"You are rather persistent one."

"I never let any unanswered question slipped away."

"…I see that you're the type that love to see other suffer with you're words."

"How observant, as you can see, it's my forte."

"Quite interesting you have, I would like to see more of that some other times."

"A girl who can easily avoid a topic is more interesting."

Kei let out a giggle after another reply from the prodigy, "Well, I don't want to make you as an enemy," Kei muttered as she looked at him straightly.

"Maybe someone like you?" Kei said as she smiled toward him.

He was quiet. Speechless for a second after Kei answered.

"Just kidding," Kei said as she chuckled, "But that would stop you asking me right?" Kei walked away after she got enough talking and waved him a little.

"That was an unpredicted answer." He mumbled softly while looking at the big cherry trees.

After Kei went home, she didn't do anything because, there was nothing she can do except doing homework and other daily things. Therefore, Kei decided to see more of the cherry blossomed at school. Kei stood from her dinner chair after eating with her family. She asked if she can go outside for a while, and she was permitted by her parents. Kei changed her clothes to black t-shirt and simple skirt that could match with the top. She leaved the house with sandal at 9. Since her house was near with the school, Kei always walk to school.

"This is a lot nicer than the last morning." Kei mumbled as her face brightened up after seeing the cherry blossomed was shining with their pink petals glowing all over the place. She couldn't help but smiling when she saw the enchanting scenery in front of her.

"A lot better when someone beside you."

Kei slowly turned her figure toward the person who she didn't expected to meet at late night. Suddenly a strong whirled swallowed the place and Kei was in a difficult position since she used skirt and her hair was loose. Kei closed her eyes immediately because her eyes somewhat hindered by the petals and her hair, so she had hard to see.

"Be careful."

A voice reached Kei's ear but she couldn't see the person clearly because some petals flew all over her face. After a few moments, Kei opened her eyes and found the prodigy standing in front of her so close than she knew. He barely touched her, only covered her with his wide chest from the wind.

"Thank you." Kei muttered as she pushed him back and make sure she stood comfortably. She swept some petals on her clothes soon after that.

The prodigy stood in front of Kei and smiled, "Likewise," He replied. He swept some petals around her head and hair, "There some left." He muttered while he leaned closer at the girl who was obviously shorter than him.

Again, Kei felt a weird tingling around her body and she felt her heart thumbing a little quicker than normal.

"Are you here to see the cherry blossom?" Kei quickly asked to forget her sensation on her body.

The same question. He smiled, "I'm enjoying the night with cherry blossomed." He replied softly.

"You know," Kei fixed her amber eyes toward the cherry blossomed, she smiled, "It's really different from last afternoon." Kei looked in amazed and naturally she carved a genuine smile on her face.

In the other hand, the prodigy was looking at her, staring and gazed her deeply. Since when he had that look toward the girl? "Don't move," He suddenly said as he approached closer to the girl who stood beside him.

"Eh?" Kei turned around and faced him.

A light kiss barely touched against the girl's lips.

"There's a petal," He murmured against her lips softly and gazed on the black pearl eyes that watched him in startled by his move.

Kei stepped back quickly as she had a faint blush on her face. She quickly covered her face halved and stared him, "Do you realize what you are doing?" Kei asked.

He pulled her waist toward him with his hand around her back, "I do."

Kei's hand locked inside his embrace. She struggled at his chest and tried to get some space from him, but it was useless. Of course, a girl can't win against a boy who was above her age. She stopped and let out a sigh off from her red lips, "Let me go." Kei stared him in displeasured.

He smiled. Leaning closer and he whispered beside her ear, "Must I remind you that I never let something slipped off from me?"

Kei quickly avoid the unwanted move, so she let her face leaned on his shoulder, "What do you want from me?" Kei mumbled, "No, what are you trying to confirm from me?" Kei looked up equally at him, her eyes struck on his smiling face.

He slowly opened his eyes and stared Kei with his deep-blue eyes, "I was trying to see if you think of me."

"Am I giving you such expression?"

"That is what I try to confirm from you," He smiled, "But looks like you're a person that obviously covered all with smile."

"Look who's talking," Kei muttered and stood on tip toed. She smiled softly and cupped his cheek, "Let me tell you then, I see you more than the other human that exist." Kei whispered softly.

He gave a low chuckled, "Looks like the magic really works."

"? What magic did you use on me?" Kei asked with her puzzled face closed in inch with the prodigy.

"That pink petal that I gave you." He said as he lifted the girl's chin lightly.

"My true love"

A kiss. Different than the light kiss before. A passionate kiss that only can be given to the girl who he really loved.

"I was about to give you something," Kei muttered against his lips. She took out a small white tulip and put it on his chest pocket, "I want you to stay with me, watching the cherry blossomed with me, and always beside me," Kei smiled, "Can I say that?"

He smiled, "You didn't think you can get away after saying that aren't you?" He smirked.

"Well, I was tempted to think that before…" Kei looked away, "But it seems I should take back what I think before." Kei chuckled softly, "So, prodigy, you'll be sticking with me from now on, are you sure?"

"Forever." He corrected and continued to kiss the girl gently as the wind blew the petals and fell like a snow.

'I love you'

There something that can describe the words.

A white tulip and a pink petal

A declaration of love and a true love

--Epilogue---

A few months later…

"Everyone warm up 30 laps!" The stoic captain commanded to the regulars who had gathered after school at the tennis court.

After running 30 laps, the regulars played a match against each. After another 45 minutes playing, the regulars took a short break and dismissed by the coach.

"Kikumaru-senpai! Treat us burger!" Momo yelled after changing his clothes with Ryoma beside him.

"Sure! But don't eat more than 2 burgers!" Kikumaru replied cheerily. He looked at the prodigy who finished changing his clothes so he decided to invite him, "Fuji, want to join us for a bite?!"

He smiled toward his red haired friend as he swung a bag on his shoulder, "I pass this time." He said.

"Ehh!! Why??" He asked as the other gathered to Fuji.

"I'm going for a date after this." He smiled in honest.

"WHAT!"

Kikumaru and Momoshiro surprised and can't say any words.

"Eiji, he's a human after all." The mother of Seigaku, Oishi said. He tapped his friend's shoulder and walked away to the door.

Momoshiro pulled Echizen and Kikumaru to outside quickly, "Let's look who's Fuji-senpai's girl friend!!" He opened the door and found a girl waiting in a view distance.

"Good evening," Kei greeted as she smiled to the opening door, she walked to the door casually, "Momo-senpai, I see that you finish the club." She muttered.

"Oh, Mihara-chan, are you waiting for someone??" He said after he looked that the girl had been standing for a quite while. He still doesn't know who she was waiting for though.

"Actually, yes." Kei smiled.

"Kei, thanks for waiting." A gentle voice echoed the regular's mind.

Kei smiled toward her boyfriend, "No, I've just arrived while ago."

Fuji slipped out from the regulars and walked side by side with Kei.

"Well, see you around guys." He waved toward his friends and Kei bowed a little toward the others. The both walked together hand in hand and stared by the team until they completely out of sight.

"Mihara-chan was his girlfriend?!!!" Momoshiro yelled as he was really surprised.

Kikumaru was drooling over the two figures that passed, "I'm jealous…"

"The two were match together…" Echizen mumbled as he drank his ponta.

Oishi joined the conversation, "But, I'm wondering about the girl… We are talking about that Fuji, right?"

"Probably more sadist than Fuji-senpai… Fushuuu…" Kaidoh murmured with snake-like on the end.

The regulars rolled their eyes, "That doesn't seemed to be a good answer."

-...On the other side... -

"Well, Fuji-senpai…"

Suddenly Fuji put his hand around her waist, "Syuusuke."

"Eh?" Kei looked left and right cautiously. Luckily no one was around in the complex.

He lifted his hand and cupped her face, "Call me Syuusuke." He ordered.

Kei looked him with puzzled face, "Syuusuke, where are we going?"

"My house."

"That doesn't count as a date, Syuusuke." Kei said and let out small chuckles.

"I want my Kei to see my family." He interjected as he pulled Kei closer.

Kei half-smiled and half-smirked, "You're rather forward," Kei lingered her hand around his neck, "Sometimes you should visit my house then."

"Gladly."

-Owari-

2/6/07


End file.
